1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surge absorber in which an electrically conductive thin film is vaporized on the surface of a ceramic circular cylinder, a micro.groove that defines a spiral locus is trimmed using a laser beam, and a linear.groove intersects the spiral locus to divide the thin film into a plurality of segments, such that an overvoltage applied across the electrodes is absorbed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known surge absorbers having an electrically conductive thin film divided by a micro.groove into segments, are not capable of freely selecting the breakdown voltage (switching voltage), and thus has only limited applications.